Red Alert 3:Confederate Uprising
by Vortex Inferno
Summary: While the rest of the world is involved in the uprising in Europe America is left out finally granting it some peace, or so it seems. Some believe they have been under the boot heel of the Allies for too long and its time the states were independent again


President Hoff entered the conference hall flanked by two men in black suits, body guards. He wiped his handkerchief across his brow trying to rid the sweat that was seeping down his face. He had only been made president for a few months and already his advisors were doubting his ability and conniving their way into his power. Despite the victory secured by the Allied collation against not just the brutish hordes of the Soviet Union but a new technological superior and unorthodox enemy known as the Empire of the Rising Sun they had lost a huge number of forces and what was left were used as occupational forces in the territories of the Rising Sun and as peace keepers in the former Soviet Union states by the EU. On top of all that he was receiving a lot of negative reviews on himself many believing him to be a puppet ruler set by the Allies for when Ackermen would have been inevitably removed from office. The former president of the united states had a lot of support from the general public and many were shocked and sent into an uproar when they discovered his death and that it was ordered by the supreme command of the Allies and yet that man would not be court marshalled for it. The public denied Ackermen's betrayal and attempt to wipe out their enemy with a single stroke as madness and instead viewed him as a hero. His unique brand of patriotism had done a lot of damage more then they could have ever foreseen.

The alliance was no longer welcome. The people wanted an independent America.

He barely had a leg to stand on and now it seemed that the people he was suppose to be leading were going to create an uprising.

Maybe talking about the current situations of the world would ease their minds. Things weren't so bad after all.

David Al's wasn't the most observant of men, but of course that might have been because he had one of the most ridiculously boring jobs in the world. He sat in his chair in his little quiet room in the bunker reading that mornings newspaper. He was old and due to ill health he no longer could do arduous work. And so he took the position of guarding the old war machines. Vehicles and armaments that were used during the first and second great war. Why they weren't recycled or sold to a museum he didn't care. He wasn't paid five dollars eighty cents an hour to care. He didn't care so much he never noticed the group of men who broke in to the bunker. He also never noticed the one who fired his pistol through his head and took his keys.

The peacekeeper headquarters of California was bristling with life. Units of armed men and officers patrolled the streets hour after hour flanked by members of the Javelin units. Ever since the Empire of the Rising Sun attacked America at Montana the citizens began to feel incredibly vulnerable. Nothing like it had ever happened and to think that their once powerful nation viewed by many as a tower of power suddenly crumbled to its knees. Even now after many months of the end of the war the people still felt fear. That was one thing money couldn't solve. They could rebuild the houses, make them comfortable and send them back to whatever it was they did before like nothing had happened. But it would never regain their moral, their peace of mind.

It can be said true that while it was right of the former president to join the war against the red menace and the new eastern enemy he had left his own boarders lightly defended and far too stretched to make any real counter offence or any real defence.

However with the new president Hoff increasing national security and boarder defences of the nation this has only fuelled political and national hatred for him. To most he was the allies lapdog, their puppet dictator. Such views can lead to anger, and that anger to hostilities.

Suddenly the peacekeeper HQ went up in flames. Dozens of men and women were killed outright by the blast spreading panic thought the streets.

Many of the voices spoke of Soviet invasions or the EOTRS zealots coming to finish them off.

The men who were left soon found themselves being taken down one by one. Each a well placed head shot.

A group of peacekeepers began to storm the building from where the sniper attacks had started. There were only ten of them left now and it was hard to believe that America had been caught of guard yet again by an enemy despite everything that had been done to prevent such attacks. One by one they knocked down the doors of the apartment block making quick searches.

One of them called to the group as he spotted some one armed racing down the corridors. He didn't spot the trip wire that and been placed however and half of the block was blown to pieces.

Just outside Mexico boarder a futuretech convoy with allied armoured division steadily steam rolled its way through the roads making its way to Washington itself. The cargo was the latest plans for a project commissioned by the EU president Rupert Thornely. The Sigma Harmoniser. No one knew what it did exactly other then the EU president himself and futuretechs executives of course, but it was their job to make sure it got to the air zone for proper transport. This was one of two in existence but that wasn't the reason for the armoured transport. Reports had arrived of the incident in California and similar attacks in random areas in the states. There was still no apparent reason behind any of it nor any real pattern other then wanton destruction. The only thing in common was that they targeted anything that was to do with the Allied forces.

It was highly doubtful that these terrorists would target them all the way out here nor should they even know there was such a convoy passing through but advisor's pushed for at least light armour to accompany it. The main truck was flanked by IVF multigunners and a few Riptide APCs which each brought a squad of peacekeepers. Anyone planning on making an attack on it would have to be well armed and ready for such force.

The convoy slowly went to a halt. Before them was a barricade of motor vehicles blocking the last few stretches to the air zone. A few men lined themselves in front, civilians from a glance. They wore just shirts, jeans, baseball caps just like anyone else.

But everyone knew there was something wrong. A peacekeeper exited from one of the transports his weapon held low but his safety off. This wasnt right. He approached slowly gritting his teeth. He had a good idea of what was gonna happen and if it were up to him he'd have those light armour hail hell upon them. But he had to keep a good appearance for the media. They were called peacekeepers after all. He stopped just a few metres between them and called out to them asking for them to identify themselves and to remove themselves from the area. A warning he was only going to give once.

He got an answer in the way of a hand gesture. A few seconds later on a hill just beside the convoy a group of men armed with RPGs fired their rockets. The plumes of smoke were followed by explosions and shrapnel bearing Allied logos. He was then ripped to shreds by machine gun fire from the men in front and anyone who managed to exit the vehicles and survive were all taken down almost in an execution style. The truck carrying the Sigma harmoniser was emptied and loaded up full of armed men.

Not only had the new weapon been destroyed but the cargo plane was going to be carrying a different kind of deadly cargo.

The skies above Washington DC suddenly became dark without warning. Most people on the ground didn't take notice as their boarders were being surrounded by terrorists who were armed and dangerous.

In a daring ploy a massive aerial rush was being used. Each cargo plane carried dozens of men, each one being sent down to cause as much destruction as possible. In synchronised timing every single man fell out of their transports and landed parachutes open to the ground, guns bearing. The noise of busy traffic, of people gossiping or even something simple like birds chirping were all silenced by machine gun fire. Chaos had began only a few months after the third great war within the United States Of America.

Buildings all round were the target of RPG fire. Flaming debris created barricades stopping anyone leaving of entering to come after them. Screams were cut short as civilians were crushed under the heavy rubble and cars exploded causing even wider panic.

It became all too apparent to the president and his advisor's now. All the other attacks and supposedly terrorising were all just a diversion. This was the real attack.

They had lost contact with the southern states as well their peacekeeper divisions seemingly disappearing of the face of the earth. It was all becoming frighteningly real.

As the gunfire had ended sirens could be heard all around. The dust settles and the men can be seem much easier now. They were grey coloured uniforms, rucksacks on their backs with various survival equipment. On the sleeve is a sash with a circle on it surrounded by stars not unlike the EU symbol.

One man stands out from the rest. A thick beard is left scruffy on his face and he also sports an eye patch with obvious signs of scar tissue where is eye should be. This was the commander.

He turned to his wrist console and tapped it once bringing the screen on. It showed another man this one in an office. Clean cut shave, slightly chubby build but a man of obvious proud posture.

He gave a warm smile. Commander as you should know I am general Marshall Lee of the new Confederate freedom forces. Its time to take are land back!.

.....................................................................................................................

There we have the prologue of Red Alert 3: Confederate Uprising

I hope you review and send me feed back. Good and bad are both welcome and if you have any ideas id be happy if you shared them with me. Till next time.


End file.
